Sonic: Doomsday
Sonic: Doomsday is an American action-adventure-drama-science fiction-mystery comic book series based on by , being published by since TBD. Synopsis Set some years in the future, when Amber conquered the world, Sonic leads a resistance aganist her to free Mobius. However, several of his allies changed sides, causing Sonic to start to loose faith. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a blue hedgehog gifted with superspeed who leads the Resistance. **'Infinite' - a mysterious jackal who merged his subconcious with Sonic's. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - Sonic's former rival turned closest friend who is now crushed due to his lovers turned evil. *'Amy Rose' - a close friend of Sonic who aids the Resistance. *'Sally Acorn' - the former Princess of Mobius who is now the second-in-command of the Resistance. Supporting *'Antoine D'Coolette' - a French-accented coyote who is a member of the Resistance. **'Bunnie Rabbot' - a Southern-accented partially roboticized rabbit who helps Antoine. *'Rotor the Walrus' - a genius walrus who is now an alcoholic, being a member of the Resistance **'Orbot and Cubot' - two henchbots created by Dr. Eggman, being rescued and reprogrammed by Rotor, serving now as allies to the Resistance. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog/Black Arms hybrid who is now more heroic, being a close ally of the Resistance. **'Rouge the Bat' - a jewel thief alligned with Shadow who Knuckles has a rivalryship with, being an ally to the Resistance. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' - TBD *'Lien-Da the Echidna' - the former leader of the Dark Legion who has now redeemed. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who TBD. **'Espio the Chameleon' - TBD **'Charmy Bee' - TBD **'Saffron Bee' - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' - TBD * Antagonists *'Amber the A.I. Tiger' - an artificial intelligence in the form of a tiger who has successfully conquered Mobius. **'Miles "Tails" Prower' - a genius twin-tailed fox who used to be Sonic's sidekick/best friend, being now Amber's second-in-command. **'Cream the Rabbit' - a long-eared flying rabbit who used to be Amy's sidekick, being now loyal to Amber. **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - an artificial intelligence in the form of a lynx who used to be Sally's sidekick, being now loyal to Amber. **'Sticks the Badger' - a crazy and insane badger who is smarter And works for Amber. **'Blaze the Cat' - the former princess of another dimension, being now one of Amber's maids. **'Mina Mongoose' - a popstar mongoose who now works for Amber. **'Honey the Cat' - TBD **'Taylor the Tiger' - TBD *'Scourge the Hedgehog' - an evil doppelgänger of Sonic who is now a scavenger. **'Fiona Fox' - Scourge's lover and second-in-command who TBD. *'Sara the Skunk' - a mad scientist skunk who is Amber's "mother" who Amber ends up betraying. **'Zigor' - TBD **'Sophie the Vulture' - TBD *'Fang the Sniper' - TBD **'Bean the Dynamite' - TBD **'Bark the Polar Bear' - TBD *'The Dark Legion', consisting of: **'Julie-Su the Echidna' - a former member of the Chaotix who now leads the Dark Legion. **'Tikal the Echidna' - TBD **'Shade the Echidna' - a former member of the Nocturnus Clan who is now in the Dark Legion. * Issues # Trivia Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas